The Return of Uncle Raditz
by nella09
Summary: Good behavior equals reward. Thinking that they done enough to request something so small as this never excepted a yes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Retune of Uncle Raditz**

"I can't believe I'm doing this. You have earned it but I still can't believe it. Remember you three, you get one full year and nothing more. And don't forget the rules."

"No killing."

"And to not let anyone know I agreed to this."

"We understand sir."

"Good. Now go before I change my mind." With that the three figures disappeared. "Maybe I should have let Goku meet them the first time he died. This is probably a big mistake."

…..

"Mom when is dad coming back from training with Whis?"

"I don't know Gotan. If he keeps his promise it should be in a few days. Why you ask?"

"Oh no-"

Just then a male appeared in the kitchen along the entrance. He was tall, overly built, and super long hair. "So this is Kakarrot's home. Why did King Yama place me here? And where's-" Without warning the tall male got slapped across the face with a frying pan. "Well hello to you too damn woman. Is-" He got hit again. The male was starting to get frustrated and made a move for Chi-Chi's neck, but he quickly let go and walked out the home. "Let Kakarrot know he's big brother is looking for him."

Gotan and Chichi mouth dropped. Gotan then got excited and was about to run to the male to ask questions, but Chichi stopped him. The memories of when Goku first died came flooding to the surface. "Don't tell me you're Raditz."

"Oh did Kakarrot speak of me to you, woman?" Chichi anger grew now knowing who this man was. She got ready to fight to protect her home, till another figure stepped out from beside Raditz. This new figured looked just like her Goku, but looked more on edge with a scar on his left cheek.

Before anyone could speak Gotan bomb rush Raditz to the ground. "Oh my goodness! I HAVE AN UNCLE! NOW TUNCKS CAN STOP TEASING ME! AND YOU'RE WAY BIGGER THAN HIS UNCLE! THIS IS SO COOL! TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOURSELF!" All that was heard was a soft feminine giggle coming from the background.

"Well this is one was to meet. You look just like my Kakarrot." Then the female began to sob and the Goku look-a-like held her close. Raditz sat up after pulling Gotan off of him. Chichi just stood there in complete shock and horror that she didn't know how to react. Then the female looked at Chichi and gave a very sweet smile. "Oh where are my manners. You must be Kakarrot's mate." Without realizing this woman was in front of Chichi now, and hugger her as the female continued to sob. "Thank you for taking care of my Kakarrot. I really hope he hasn't been a handful. We didn't think we would actually die you see. I really miss him."

The whole room felt heavy to where no words were spoken, until Gotan open his big mouth. "Are you talking about my dad? Who are you people? And why that man looks like my daddy?"

The woman bent down to his level and with the sweetest smile spoke. "Well you see I'm what you earthlings call your grandma, and that's your grandpa. We sent Kakarrot to earth because Bardock thought we were in danger and was going to die. So he came up with the idea to send Karrat away to be safe. I was so heartbroken that we couldn't go with him. It then turned out Bardock was right and we died. Raditz, your uncle, I only told half-truth to hopefully protect them and hope my sons met one day. I didn't except them to fight to the death." She glared at Raditz. "So here we are on borrow time to finally be meet each other and hopefully Kakarrot would have the heart to forgive us." Again she began to sob.

Chichi felt bad for the woman, now knowing who she is. "Would you three like to stay for dinner?" All four looked at her. Gotan then pulled on Raditz hand with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Where's the crybaby?" Raditz got a mean look from Chichi. "I mean, where's my other nephew."

"In another city, working. I could call him if you like."

Both the woman and male poke in unison "You have a communicator?"

"Yeah, it's called a phone." All three laughed. Just as they were calming down four figures appeared at the door.

"Well I'll be damned it is uncle Raditz. You better haven't hurt my mother." Just like that everyone looked to the doorway to meet the eyes of an enraged Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and a happy Pan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Death**

"Why hello nephew, and no I haven't laid a hand on the woman. I was actually-" Raditz was cut off with a heavy punch to the gut. He groans in pain as Gohan walked passed him to Chi-chi. Bardock was the only one looking amused while the woman shook her head. "Damn it boy. I didn't come to fight."

Gohan ignored Raditz as he spoke with Chi-chi. She tried to assure her eldest son that everything was fine, and that no harm was done. Piccolo was now holding Raditz by the hair and demand he speaks or be sent back to hell.

"For goodness sake did I mess up that bad. I been dead for almost 20 years, I have changed green man. I was honor a request to make up for my wrong doing, so here I am." Krillin was the one who noticed Bardock and asked who he was.

"I'm Bardock Kakarrot's father, and this pain in the ass is Gine his mother." Everyone but Chi-chi and Gotan were in shocked. "Before anyone ask we been dead for almost 29 years. That old man warned us you might ask."

"Wait old man? Was this old man's name Gohan?" Chi-chi was just too curious to know. She was answered with a head nod. "So how is grandpa Gohan?" Bardock just shrugged and stated that the old man both hated him and honored him, whatever that means. That's when the ground shook violently. "What in the world?" Everyone rushed outside to see Gohan and Raditz going at each other.

…

"There is no way I'll believe you changed!"

"But it's the truth! For Kama sake nephew! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Because you're the damn reason everything changed! We were happy before you showed up!"

"What if I didn't? How long would it had been before trouble followed Kakarrot? When do you think he would find out the truth? Do you actually believe I'm a damn curse or something?!"

That's when Gohan stopped and looked down at the ground. "You're the reason my dad died for the first time and it pains me to know I couldn't save him. Yet I am somewhat grateful you showed up. Probably not in the best way, but showed up." Now Raditz was in shocked that someone was actually grateful of him.

….

Gine was now sobbing in Bardock's chest. Today was unusual for all of them but it seems like Gine was being more sensitive than most. They all sat down for dinnier, even Piccolo and Krillin; they didn't believe that Raditz changed yet. As dinner went on Bardock and Gine revealed how the first two years of death they were in purgatory and then they met the strange old man Gohan. They learned how Kakarrot was alive and doing well and how it felt like a heavy weight was taken off their shoulders. Shortly after the meeting they were sent to hell, Gine didn't want to go to heaven without him.

One day when Raditz showed up they were both extremely angry yet so proud he lived for so long. When they find out about Kakarrot being dead too Gine passed out and he went to hopefully meet up with his youngest son at the gates. Yet he was too late when he found out that Kakarrot already left for snake way. So it was decided that they would be reunion when Kakarrot officially died. Gine wasn't too happy with the news. So we made a deal to prove we changed to get a chance to meet Kakarrot while he's still alive.

That's when everyone became speechless. Chi-chi was now the one to tell Bardock and Gine everything that Goku has gone through up until now. They were extremely pleased at all the exciting adventures and enemies their son faced. They even commented how he was a true saiyan without realizing it. Everyone laughed joyously till a knock was heard at the door.

When Krillin answered the door he was met with Bulma and another figure who looked like Vegeta. "It seems I'm not the only one who got dead family members visiting." Everyone laughed as Bulma and the male stepped into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tension**

As the male walks in Bardock is the first to address him. "Welcome to the living king of nothing." K Vegeta just stands there not so much enraged but slightly amused. 'At least he knows I'm still king even in death.'

As everyone began to talk amount themselves Bulma pulls Chi-chi to the side. "I already called Whis and they should be here soon." Chi-chi nodded and headed to the kitchen to perp another two village helping for more guess. Just as she was putting the final touch Goku and Vegeta walked into the living room. It went quiet and you could see the tension in the room.

Oddly it was Goku who seemed to be more tense than anyone else, and Chi-chi could already guess why. Before she got a chance to walk up to him, Goku pointed at Raditz and demanded to step outside. As the two men stepped out Vegeta was next to speak. "What is the meaning of this father?"

Before the king could utter a work a loud bang came from outside. When everyone went to look it was Goku and Raditz fighting. But something was off about their fight, and Chi-chi was the only one she thought noticed. He dear playful-sweet husband was brutally destroying his brother in a fight. That wasn't the man she has come to know, this was completely different. It was clear Raditz was outmatch but still held his on.

"What has gotten into that clown?"

"Mom, why is dad fighting uncle Raditz like that?"

Everyone kept questioning Goku's motives behind this fight. Gohan thought he might know but when Bardock opened his mouth it kinda made sense. "Is it possible he remembers us. There was a slight pain in his eyes when he saw me and Gine." Everyone turned to the couple in question ready to ask questions, but for Chi-chi it could make complete sense. But why is her husband fighting without holding back. Could it be because he wants some type of closure?

Just as the fight started it ended and the two walked back, well one was limping back. Yet they were both laughing and smiling. Raditz complimenting Goku on how strong he gotten and how amazing to know what has happened for the past 20 years. Everyone looked in confusion as the two made it back to the group. Tension returned to Goku's face when he looked at Bardock.

"Have we met before? It feels like I've seen you before but I don't know, like much taller." Gine and Bardock both gasped. It seemed their son does remember them in some form of way. Gine was the first to break the tension by tightly hugging Goku and whaling how much she misses her baby.

Bardock bluntly stated that they were his parents. Goku just said ok and then looked towards Chi-chi as if she knew what he needed to do. Chi-chi just giggled into her hand as she walked back into the house and straight to the kitchen. Goku felt slightly abandoned by his wife, but then another feeling started to rise to his chest and he wanted to escape before anyone knew what he was feeling.

For the third time in his life he felt a heartbreaking need to cry, and cry deeply. Before he could stop himself tears were starting to slide down his cheeks. Thankfully the rest of the group had gone inside while he, Raditz, and his parents were still outside. Without realizing it he was being patted on the shoulder by Bardock and he was hugging Gine. Raditz stood by smiling. For once he finally felt joy that his whole family was together, but he'll never admit that out loud.

Shortly after everyone was inside. Goku and Vegeta ate as they spoke to side relatives. Comes to find out they had a year to be alive and then return to hell. Goku also learned how his grandpa Gohan spoke with them when he died all those years ago. Goku felt such comfort in knowing his grandpa liked his parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Training?**

Raditz got a rude awakening the next morning by certain person he was both happy to see and upset that he woke him up. Goku couldn't hold back his excitement to let him sleep any longer. His kid brother pulled him out of bed and dragged him outside. He didn't realize at the time but it was still the middles of the night, and there was a full moon.

Raditz tried his best to not look at the moon as Goku and him flew away from home. Once they reached a clearing Goku almost begged Raditz to look up. What in the world gotten into his kid brother that he wants to see him transform so badly. Just then he noticed they weren't alone in the field. There were his two nephews, a purple hair brat, and royal ass-bitch prince.

"First I'm not looking at the moon unless you tell me what's this all about."

"Training." My brother simple answer didn't sit well with me. What's the full moon gotta do with training? I was about to ask for him to explain until I saw my eldest nephew and asshole crake their fist. What type of training is this going to be? Once I saw the moon and my transformation was completely, did I find out what type of training. I'm being their damn punching bag.

….

After a night of what felt like forever it was over. My tail was painful cut off, I had to withstand attack after attack for two hours before the sun finally rose and assholes saying time for breakfast. Everyone went their own way as I followed Kakkarot and Goten back home. What came next made me kinda wish I was still dead.

…

"So you're Goku's brother? You don't look that strong." Spoke a cat like being. "Well it can't be helped, you been dead for so long. Yet I wonder what a few months of-. Never mind, that would be utter pointless for someone who's going to die in a years' time." Then the person next to him smiled as he walked to Kakkarot.

"Goku, you don't mind if I borrow your _brother_ for a few months to train with me?" Before he could answer that Chichi woman said yes and Kakkarot had to stay behind on earth.

"Mom can I go with uncle Raditz. It's summer vacation and I have nothing to do."

"No Gotan."

"Oh come on Chichi. And if you don't trust Raditz enough I could go along to keep Gotan safe. Right Gotan." Gotan just grabbed Chichi's leg has he nodded a yes.

"Oh no you don't. You have summer homework."

"We can take them with us and he'll study every chance he gets."

"Yeah right he will. On top of that Goku you're still not going." That's when Bardock and Gine came out.

"What if Bardock went with them?" Gine offered. Chichi shock her head.

Raditz whispherd into the tall figures ear, "Let's go while they still arguing." The tall figured shook his head as he garbbed Gotan and transported them to the next planet.

"Whis did not just take Gotan without his homework!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Am I Dead**

The sharp pain slowly faded as the darkness surrounded me. When there was no more pain light began to appear. It was first white then yellow then two figures appeared before me. "How disappointing." A male voice spoke as a figured walked closer. "You take too much after that damn Nappa and the prince. It wasn't supposed to be this way." Tears began to build as I recognized the voice.

"Father" my throat felt dry and a lump formed as I spoke. "Forgive me. I just wanted Kakkarot to join us." The tears started to fall down my face. I felt like I was becoming smaller till I could only look up to see my father's face.

He bent down to my level. "Come here son." As I ran into his arms all the tears over the years finally fell. The loneliness I felt for so long washed away. All that was left was the guilt that I cause my baby brother's death. The guilt of knowing I was willing to kill my nephew. I felt so small in the world.

The very people I looked up to only mocked me. The two I concernd to be my new family only belittled me. And what do I do to me real family, I tormented them. I finally felt bigger than life for that brief moment. I hope to one day ask my baby brother forgiveness.

"Maybe you can Raditz, if you train under me." With that everyone turned around to see a woman dressed in white walked up to us. "As much of a touching moment this is I can tell you something more interesting. In about 20something years your dear Kakkarrot is going to face many challenges, like a huge tournament. But he won't be strong enough for the tournament I'm hosting."

"What do you mean by that?" I somehow regrew to my normal height.

"This is a tournament that is against different dimensions. I say _your Kakarrot_ isn't strong enough, but that is only in this dimension. The Kakkarot I want to recruit I can easily say is a true god." With that the woman in white disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Lady in White**

As they landed on this world Raditz didn't have time to look around as he noticed 4 figures walking to them. Goten ran up to one of the figures and stopped. "Hello Ms. Dim." Whis and Raditz was shocked Goten even knew her.

"Hello Goten. Did you like your birthday gift?" He nodded and she then pointed her attention to me. "Remember my deal, Raditz?" I just nodded, and she then pointed to one of the figures behind her. "This is the kakkarot that I mention. He's really Goku's great great great grandson, Goku Jr. And to make things interesting I brought along Vegeta's great great great grandson, Vegeta Jr."

I just gasped, but Goten just smiled. Goku Jr even asked Goten to play. "They're training you, not I." I just looked at Whis as he walked to the last figured who was yet introduce. It was a tall female figure. "And who might you be miss?"

"I'm Goku Jr's great grandmother, and the current God of destruction." This not only shocked me but also Whis.

Without thinking Whis asked, "How old are you?"

"I might not look it but about 120 years. Sorry if you don't recognize me, but it's Pan."

"There's no way, Pan isn't full sayian."

"Dragon balls after I became 18." This even got Goten attention.

"So you telling me I can be full sayian too, if I make a wish on the dragon balls. Mr. Whis can we go to earth right now!"

"How about I take you, I am faster. Even our Whis has trouble keeping up."

…

As Goku tried calming Chichi down a sudden way of power appeared. Before he could react an excited Goten hugged him to the ground. "Daddy! I know what I'm going to wish for! I'm gonna wish that me and Trunks can be just like you and uncle Vegeta." Everyone looked in confusion till they hear a laugh. This caught their attention and everyone turned to the noise.


	7. Update

**A/N:** Working on version 2.


	8. Ch 1

As we stood in front of the large desk, I felt on edge. It was not long that a certain event happened that I had made a request. For such a thing I thought it was impossible, but I had to try. Soon a large male came around the desk, followed by a floating ball that was half my size. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Yet you have earned it. But if you break the rules, I have given you, all of you will return. And your sentence would be doubled. Do I make myself clear?" We all agreed. The crystal ball then came to us, and out from behind came a strange, short old woman. She tells us to hold onto her crystal ball, and that we'll be off. My final thoughts are how will _they_ react to me.

…

I was in the middle of making lunch when Goten came home. "I thought you were spending the day with Trunks." He was silent, as he sat at the table. "Did you two get in trouble again?" Again, no answer, but the angry face tells me it was true. I fetched one of the many containers of cookies and gave it to him. "You could only have a few. I don't want you spoiling your meal." At that, he finally spoke and said he understood. I was just about to set the table when there was a knock at my door. I looked to Goten and even he was puzzled. So, I guess whoever at the door is new. 

I quickly went to open it, and what I saw was weird. But before I could say anything, this weird female, that was just about my height, hugged me. "You must be my Kakarot's mate!" Uh? I tried to get her off me, but she's stronger than she looks. Then I heard a male telling _Gine_ to let me go. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm just so excited to meet you." She looked so happy and cheery that I didn't know what to think. Soon Goten joined me at the door. And when _Gine_ saw him, she started crying. "You look just like my Kakarot, but if he was older."

"He had another brat?" I looked to the source of that voice, and what I saw was a tall male. He could easily be at least Piccolo's height. He even had that strange outfit that was like Vegeta's training gear. His hair was super long and had a mean face. But something about him I just couldn't put my finger on. So, I simply asked for his name. "Why are you asking me that? Damn woman. It's Raditz." Raditz? Raditz. Rad… RADITZ! Goku once told me about a supposed brother named Raditz. Anger shot through me as I walked up to him. 

"So, it's your fault!" I then punched his face, and he stumbled back a bit. When he looked at me, he looked taken aback and asked what was my problem. "My problem? My problem is YOU!" He asked why. "You took my Goku away from me." I tried punching him again, but he caught my fist at that time. "You're the reason my precious Gohan was taken from me!" Just then we all turned to the sound of someone saying, mom. When I saw who it was, I was happy to see it was my Gohan. I was also very happy to see that even Piccolo and Krillin were with him. 

"Let go of my mother." Raditz did, and I stepped back. Gohan was walking up to him. "Why are you here?" Raditz simply answered how he couldn't speak about it. "I don't believe you."

"Oh, my! Is this the boy you talked about?" Gohan looked over to Gine and looked confused. He then asked who was she. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm—" 

"A pain in the butt." We looked to the source of the voice, and my mouth just dropped. There was no way. I looked to Gohan, and even he looked shocked. "What?" I quickly recovered and asked for his name. "Bardock." He then pointed to Gine. "Pain in the butt is Gine." She waved. "We're Kakarot's parents." I have so many questions. And from the looks of it, so did everyone else.

After the whole shock went away, I invited everyone inside. Maybe a cup of water or lemonade, some tea would be nice. Gohan was still on edge, and I don't blame him. But at this moment there's no fighting inside my home. But I did have to inform them about no dirty footwear on my clean floors. Gine was the only one who didn't argue and happily took off her shoes. The other two needed more of a stern talking. Thankfully the boys easily convince them to follow my rules. I was a little amused about how Gine looked all over the living room as if she was a child in a new place. The men, on the other hand, didn't seem impressed. But I wasn't expecting much from them. But I did find it funny how they looked awkward just standing around. Also, how they seemed to be getting death glares from Piccolo and Krillin. "Boys calm down. And please don't break anything." They all said yes Chichi like they should. "Well, since I wasn't expecting guests, I'll start fixing up a snack for all of you." And there goes the food budget for the week. 

…

The moment I came back to life, I'm getting punched by a human female and then meeting an older, angrier nephew. Finding out I had another nephew, kind of. That fight was way too long ago to keep track who fought that pink blob. On top of that, I have the green man and baldy looking at me like I did something. I haven't done anything since I came back. Not like I could, anyway. But my second nephew was a weird one. Every time he tried to get close to me, everyone pulled him away. But when he got close to mother everyone was fine. To father, well the brat didn't go near him. "Where's Kakarot?"

"That's not how you ask. And besides." Brother's mate looked over to me. Now she was a strange one. "If the boys were able to know you were here, Goku should be here soon." 

"Goku?" Both my parents looked at her confused. "Oh, wait. Is that his earth name?" The female nodded. "It's strange. But it can't be helped. Could you tell me about how my baby survived all these years?" That's right. When I died and was sent to hell, is when I found out the truth about brother. I felt so foolish and ashamed of myself. Even if he hates me for life, I would still like to apologize to him. All those years in hell was both a blessing and a curse. I was so foolish. I was a slave under Frieza's control. All we were trying to do was survive.

When I remembered about brother, I started having that long forgotten feeling again. Hope. But what did I do when I came for him? I belittled him because I was stronger. I threaten to take my nephew in his place. I was even was willing to… to… I did become a monster, and these people have every right to be wary of me. I could never be able to erase my past, but hopefully, I could start anew. "Here." I was taken out of my thoughts and saw that the female was holding a cup to me. "Try not to break it." I just looked at her for a moment, before I saw the others were still giving me the death glare. I gently tried to take the cup. Wow. This thing seems so fragile. No wonder she said to 'try' not to break it.

After a few seconds, I finally took a sip of the liquid, and to my surprise, it was very good. "What is this?" She smiled and said it was lemonade. What a strange drink. "It's good." She said thank you and walked away. I hope brother shows up soon. Even though I'm kind of nervous. How will he react to me? Probably like everyone else so far. But would he listen to me? Would he let me apologize? I do not expect him to forgive me. I just hope he hears me out first. If he still hates me after, I would be completely fine with that.

My kid brother. The one I secretly was so happy to have. The very one I was hoping to be able to train, once he got out his nursing pod. All those childhood thoughts of how he'll look up to me. All those childhood thoughts of how we would be an unstoppable team, that served Prince Vegeta. All those thoughts were crushed the moment Lord Frieza showed his true colors.


	9. Ch 2

**Chapter 2**

Vegeta and I were having a little sparring match when I sensed something off. And from the looks of it, so did Vegeta. Something about it felt so familiar, and it worried me. Especially since it felt too close to where Chichi and Goten were. Yet I could also sense that Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin were there. Which was making me debating if I should go. But Vegeta suggested that we did. So, I instant transmission us there. Something about this whole thing worried me. Even though I could sense there wasn't a fight happening, it still concerned me that it was too close to home. Especially when it involved Chichi.

I transmission us just outside my home, and it seemed that nothing was out of place. Yet my nerves were still on edge. Before I could walk to the door, Gohan had come outside. He looked to be concerned, and shortly after, Goten came running out. He was smiling like always, and saying how someone came to visit me. "But dad." I looked at Gohan. "Please, whatever you do, don't get angry." Uh? Why would he tell me this? "Dad, please." I finally told him I promised. When I did, they called out to whoever was inside that they could join us now.

The moment I saw this person, a deep sense of rage was building. Goten kept reminding me about my promise. Goten even hugging me super tight. But seeing _him_ , I was reminded of all the pain he had caused. Like how my little Gohan had to go through so much at such a super young age. How I felt like a failure, in not being able to prevent my son's kidnapping. This _man_ is somewhat a reminder of how my perfect little world was crushed. But then, I slowly started to calm down. Because on the same note, he somehow helped me.

He gave me answers to questions I struggled with. He made me realize that my strength was only limited to my own imagination. He brought Vegeta to earth, where I learned even more of what I am. Now I just couldn't help smile as I walked up to him. He might have been a scar in my life, that brought so much pain. But he was also, in a way, a great blessing. When I finally stood in front of him, I could tell he was nervous. I can't blame him; after all a part of me did want to beat him till I broke every bone in his body. But I can't. I reached out my hand to him. "Hey there." He looked at me in confusion, before he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry." Now I was the one confused. Did he just apologize to me? Well, that's a start. I don't hold any resentment or anything against him. It was just a shock to see him. He's also something more than any enemy I ever faced. He's my _brother_. What a strange word to say after so long. I could say it easy when talking about my sons. But saying I had one still felt off. My big _brother_. I might have to get used to saying that for a while.

"I forgive you."

…

The moment my nephew said I could come out I felt nervous. I was still fearing how my kid brother would react to me. When I stepped out and saw him, I was on edge. My nephews promised that they would try to make sure he would at least hear me out first. But the look of anger that came across his face proves he was also edge. But I was surprised to see him calm down so quickly. He even had a smile when he walked over to me. That scared me even more.

But he then reached his hand out to me, and I was confused. What was I supposed to do? So, I took this moment to ask for his forgiveness. Even if he rejects me. Even if he tells me how it was too late. All I could do was try. I felt I didn't deserve his forgiveness, but I really wish I could start over with him. He's my little brother, and it would mean so much to actually get to know him. But if he wants nothing to do with me, I would completely understand. Though my soul would not rest unless I prove to him how much I was deeply sorry. "I forgive you."

What? That actually shocked me. I looked up at him just stun. Yet there he was, smiling at me. He definitely got that from our mother. I was still in disbelief. I wasn't even sure if I was dreaming, or those words actually came out of his mouth. I just didn't know what to say. Soon I noticed that my eldest nephew had walked behind him. He was even asking if my brother was sure about this. To hear him say yes was so surreal. Nephew gave me one more angry look before he relax and smiled. This was so surreal. I couldn't help smile back. "Thank you, even though I feel I do not deserve it." He waved it off and said how everyone deserves a second chance.

He then looked over to his right. "Isn't that right, Vegeta." Vegeta? Prince Vegeta? I looked over and there he was. The prince that I devoted my life to fight alongside, but had always belittled me. The comrades that I thought I could trust, because we vowed to have each other's back. The same prince who I and Nappa felt betrayed by. Even though I actually felt hurt by that, I did have some understanding on his motives. After all, we are practically close in age and pretty much raised under Frieza's control. Well, there is a few things I want to say to him, since he's technically no longer my prince.

"I see you grew a few inches over the years. Have they been watering you properly?" His face was priceless, and I heard a laugh come from next to me. He slowly was walking towards me. Well, if he kills me, I wouldn't feel as awful the second time dying. So, here goes nothing. "If Nappa was here, I bet even he would comment how the _little_ prince finally grew." Now he definitely was angry and I couldn't stop smiling. Take that for all the times you pulled my hair. He just a foot away from me when Kakarot stepped in, and tried to tell Vegeta to calm down. This was too good, but I wasn't going to push my luck. Not yet, anyway.

"Clown move." Instead, Kakarot kept trying to tell the prince to calm down.

"What is with all this noise?" Just then, we turned to see brother's mate stepping outside. She walked right up to brother and had her arms folded. "I hope you're not starting a fight in our yard again. You know how much I hate that." He said how he wasn't and that he's behaving. "Good. There's also two other people who would like to meet you." Without warning, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside. I asked if that was normal.

"I'm surprised the harpy didn't pull him by the ear. She must be in a good mood." I just looked at the prince, and was just so confused. I looked to my nephews and they nodded in agreement. Well, I better see how brother is dealing with our parents.

…

As Chichi pulled me inside I couldn't help wonder who she was talking about. She made me take a seat on the couch while she went to go get the two strange kis I sensed. While she did so my sons came inside, and sat next to me. I did happen to notice that Goten seemed to be very excited, as he looked at me. Well, he always gets excited when it came to new things and stuff that caught his interest. So, if he's excited it's probably for a good reason. Also, by now Vegeta and _brother_ came in. _Brother_. I still couldn't really wrap my mind around it. My brother was alive again, and even asked for my forgiveness. I was both happy and conflicted.

It wasn't long that Chichi finally came back with two people. When I saw them, I was just in shock. Who were they? One of them even looked like me. I wasn't sure what I should feel. I looked back to Goten and he was smiling at me. "Aren't you going to say hi?" Uh? I looked back to them and I just didn't know what to do. But I did notice that the female had tears falling down her face. She looked both happy and sad. I just felt confused. Why did Goten asked if I wasn't going to say hi to this people? I don't even know who they are.

I then heard Goten let out a dishearten sigh and I looked at him. He was looking down and even his shoulders hanged. But then he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to them. When I was in front of them it felt awkward. But suddenly I caught whiff of something so familiar, but so forgotten. Why could I smell it now? Was I so thrown off my senses was also off? I just looked at these people, and somehow, I started feeling a pain in my chest. Am I supposed to know them? Why does it feel like I was supposed to know them? All I know is that my brother is alive again. So, who could these people be? Unless they were… were… "Mom? Dad?" They both nodded, and for some reason everything went blank.

…

Did my brother just faint? Well, now I owe Nappa when I die again. I watched as brother's mate tried to wake him up. This was just priceless and I was glad to witness it. When brother finally woke up, he was hugged by mother. Father even ruffled his hair. I couldn't hold back the smile that was growing on my face. In a way, my family was back together. My mother and father with my kid brother. I started feeling this warm feeling inside. Well, until I felt something tap my hand. When I looked down, it was my second nephew. "Thank you." Uh?

That threw me off guard. "Why are you saying thank you?"

"Because for giving my dad the same gift I was given." I asked him what he meant. "Dad was dead when I was born. I didn't know him for the first 6 years of my life. It wasn't until I was going to be 7 that something both wonderful and bad happened."

"You mean that pink blob?"

"Buu. And yeah. Dad was given a day to be with us. It was surprise exciting. But then Buu and I had to say goodbye to a father I never thought I would love so much after a short time with me. And when everything was settled, I was just overjoyed that he actually got to stay for good. I finally had my whole family." I just couldn't help ruffled his hair.

We continued watching Kakarot talking with mom and dad. Eventually the prince requested to speak outside. When we were out, I noticed he was strangely relaxed. I've never seen him relaxed. "Welcome back, you pathetic weakling." It was very shocking to hear him say that with a smile.

"This place did you some. I'm glad to see that." He then said something I never thought I'll ever hear.

"I'm sorry. And I'm glad to see you alive." Before I could even respond, he went back inside.


End file.
